Nobody Knows
by TwilightObsesion
Summary: Stephenie está en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde aclarar su mente e ideas después de un largo camino de tropiezos ¿Qué pasara cuando lo encuentre?, ¿Podrá encontrar ese ALGO le dará un giro de 180 º a su vida?. OJO: EdxBE


**Disclaimer : Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, No demandas :)-**

**FULL SUMMARY : Stephenie Meyer está en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde aclarar su mente e ideas después de un largo camino de tropiezos ¿Qué pasara cuando lo encuentre?, ¿Podrá encontrar ese ALGO le dará un giro de 180 º a su vida?. OJO: EDWARDX BELLA**

**OoOOoOoOo**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

¡Genial! , de nuevo en el punto de partida, sin trabajo, mucho menos dinero, y para colmo el borrador de mi historia -según el Patan de mi editor- solo sirve para papel de reciclaje ¡yey, viva la ecología! – Pensé sarcásticamente.

Púdrete Steven.

- Las personas pasan los minutos de sus días ocupadas con las mil cosas que tienen que hacer, trabajo, cuidar a los niños, pagar las cuentas, preocuparse por mil cosas etc etc – dijo, mientras yo solo me disponía a apretar fuertemente mi mandíbula y retirarme su saliva de mi rostro, ¿Es que este tipo no podía hablar sin escupirle a todo mundo?.

Realmente crees- prosiguió- que estas personas van a hacer un espacio en su agenda para leer …- me arrebato de mis manos con una brutalidad innecesaria, el borrador de la historia que me había pasado los últimos 3 meses de mi "ocupada" vida escribiendo-

-¿ESTO? … querida – se refirió a mi aun sabiendo cuanto lo detestaba, además ¡por favor! le duplico la edad a este hombre (no es que me enorgullezca ni mucho menos).

-Ni mi abuelita leería esto, y déjame decirte una cosa, su parálisis le deja mucho tiempo libre – como les decía, TOTALMENTE despreciable. ¿lo ven?.

Acto seguido contuve un suspiro que quería escapar de mi pecho junto a unas lagrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos , no puedo creer que sea la tercera vez en este año que mis borradores iban directo a la cesta de basura. ¡Mejor Juguemos basketball con ellos!.

-Gracias Steven perdón por quitare tu VALIOSO tiempo.

-Ya conoces la salida querida… ¿Elizabeth?... ¡stephanie! – dijo, girando 90 grados en su estupida silla de cuero , comprada en WALMART. Típico.

Y aquí estoy…Montada en mi pedaso de chatarra –O para otros… Auto, huh, pero bueno..Aunque sea anda… por ahora.

Saquemos cuentas, sueños rotos… Tengo la cajuela del carro repleto de ellos, metas alcanzadas 0 , y mis esperanzas restantes son sustituidas por la cruda realidad.

Al salir de la universidad crees que el mundo esta a tus pies, que tus libros atravesarán los mares y serán traducidos en un centenar de idiomas y estarás en los anaqueles junto a Mark Twain , y julio Verne. Pero la realidad, al menos la mía ,se parece mas a una copia del libro **A Night Without Armor**... ¿no sabes cual es ?, no te sientas ignorante no eres el único, créanme ... NADIE sabe de ese libro.

Mi mente revoloteaba buscando vías de escape, me estaba dando ataque, no podía respirar sentía calor surgiendo de cada parte de mi ser, ¡un ataque de pánico!,¿ a donde voy? Ahora que se que estudie 5 anos en la universidad para nada y lo mas deprimente… mi profesor de literatura se equivoco conmigo.

-"Step, espero ser el primero al cual envíes una copia de tu best-seller" –Dije, imitando la voz de Lucas, mi viejo profesor.

Al diablo con Steven, al diablo con los 5 años de universidad estudiando literatura, al diablo con mis intentos fallidos, al diablo con el sello rojo que tiene implantado mi cuenta bancaria que dice BANCAROTA ¡Ja! Como si no lo supiera. ¡ya basta!, ¡al diablo con TODO!.No puedo seguir aquí ,¡Me voy!.

Decisión tomada, ¡Me voy!, ¡Me largo de este estupido lugar!.

Muy fácil decirlo pero ¿A dónde?, ¿Qué lugar esta en busca de un pobre intento de escritora como yo?.

Lluvia, eso es lo que necesito para que se lleve todos mis problemas con ella, un lugar frio y a la vez calido pero… ¿Cual estado en USA seria perfecto?.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Walmart: Es un lugar en USA donde venden de ¡TODO! es impresionante, todos compran ahí.**

**¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia. Puede que los confunda un poco la trama … pero ¡calma!, si aparecerán Edward y Bella, de seguro les gustara tanto como a mi prima y a mi -¡Si!, ella me ayudo escribiendo el capitulo ^^ **

**Ya verán… no será como esperan (Siempre yo y mis fics locos, lol)**

**NO DEMANDAS please, ^^ Este fic se trata de crepúsculo!**

Un abrazo, Becky R.S .

¡RR , please!.


End file.
